Sick Cure
Sick Cure is a crossover fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. This short is a crossover with the Mario and Spyro franchises. Taking place after Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World, two gnorcs find a way to find a cure for the sick gnorc in favor of going to the Mushroom Kingdom to sneak for the medicine. It was released on September 10, 2018. Characters *Gnorcs **Tim **Bob **Gary *Red *Ripto *Crush *Gulp *Dr. Toadley *Intern *Birdley *Mario *Luigi *Sick Monster *Princess Peach *Tomas *Nestor *Spyro (indirectly mentioned) *Gnasty Gnorc (mentioned) Transcript (One week after all the chaos happening in Mario and Spyro's worlds, in the cave lair where the gnorcs live, three gnorcs are walking together) *Tim: Man, i'm going to smash that dragon into bits. *Bob: I'll blow up his castle. *Gary: He has a castle? *Tim: Yeah. You didn't know that. *Bob: Uh oh. Ah choo! *sneeze* *Tim: What was that? *Gary: Cover your mouth. *Bob: It been a long day. *Tim: What happen Bob? *Gary: Are you okay? *Bob: Yes. I'm feeling...........not so great. *sneeze* Ah choo! *Tim: Did you ate all of the sweets yesterday? *Bob: No. Back to the bedroom. (At Tim, Bob and Gary's bedroom) *Bob: *go on bed* Not again. *sneeze* Ah choo! *Tim: Are you sick or something? *Bob: No. I am okay. *Gary: I think you are sick. *Bob: Darn it. *Tim: Oh no. *Gary: He's sick. *Bob: Ah choo, ah choo, ah choo. *Tim: Will you cover your mouth. *Gary: I hate when people do that. *Tim: Yeah. They be sneezing all over the place. *Gary: And you get sick from the germs. *Bob: Oh no, the water boogers are coming out of my nose. *Gary: Use a tissue box. *Bob: Wow. I never have one of these tissue boxes since i graduated from Gnorc School. Ah choo! *Tim: Shoot. *Gary: That was a close one. *Tim: We should get Red for help. *Gary: We'll be right back. *Bob: Wait, don't go. *Tim: It's only an emergency Bob. We'll be back soon. *Bob: Fine. Just hurry up. I got a lot of tissues to clean up. (At the hallway, Red is setting up a plan on the board to stop the Dragon Realms) *Red: One day, the Dragon Realms will burn in ashes. *Tim: Red, Red. *Red: What?! *Tim: We got an emergency. *Gary: Bob is sick. *Red: What? How is that possible to be sick on the day i created my new gnorc army? *Tim: He's coughing alot. Do you have any sort of medicine we need to take? *Red: I see. Follow me. You won't regret the days of your lives. (At the potion room) *Tim: Wow. *Gary: I never seen these kind of potions before. *Red: Very well. You are free to take a few of these. If you like. *Tim: Oh boy. Where is the cure? *Red: Just take any you like! They're medicine. *Gary: Okay. *Tim: Let's take the green, blue, yellow and purple ones to try out the medicine for Bob. *Red: Good and don't mess up with those. *Tim: We will. *Red: I knew they would be trusted with these kind of potions. (Back at the bedroom) *Gary: We're back Bob. We got what we needed. *Bob: What is this? *Tim: Oh, they're potions, sorry what they would look like to you. *Bob: They're not medicine. *Gary: They are medicine. Sorry to keep it with ya. It's what we got my friend. *Bob: Oh no. *Tim: Come on, you gotta try them just to feel better. *Bob: I won't drink them. *Gary: Do you wanna drink them? It's only up to you. *Bob: Well nope. *Tim: Then you're gonna die. *Bob: Darn it, i drink them all. *Gary: I thought cancer kills people. *Tim: It does in some people, and even gnorcs too. I hate when that sickness power kills you. *Bob: *sneeze* Ah choo! *Gary: Uh oh. *Tim: You know what we need. *Gary: Gloves. (Tim and Gary put some gloves on) *Tim: Okay, we know what to do. *Gary: Should we try them out to Bob? I know he's going to sneeze on us. *Tim: Yeah. Let's do that. *Bob: Come on. *Tim: The green potion is the first potion to try out. Drink it. *Bob: Fine. *drink the green potion and fart* *Tim: Ewwwww. *Gary: You pass gas. *Bob: It's not working. You gave me the wrong potion. *Tim: Oops. *Gary: The blue potion gotta try. Try this. *Bob: Okay. *gulp* I will. *drink the blue potion and cover his mouth to cough* *Tim: Move back. *Gary: He's coughing too much. That's not working well. *Bob: Please give me the potion. *Tim: Take this yellow one. *Bob: Ok. *drink the yellow potion* Uh oh. *Gary: What happen? *Bob: Ah.....ah......ah.......ah. *Gary: Uh oh. *Tim: Move back. *Bob: Ah choooooo! *sneeze the biggest booger on the wall* *Tim: Oh crud. Gross! *Gary: I'm not cleaning it up. *Tim: Me too. *Bob: Oh no, my noses. *Tim: Don't worry, we will clean up the mess from you. *Bob: Well thanks Timmy. *Gary: Anyone has ice magic? *Tim: I use a scepter to clean the booger out. (Moments later, Tim use a ice scepter to clean off the booger by freezing it on the wall) *Tim: All clear. *Gary: Wow *Bob: Nay. *Tim: What? *Gary: But we just clean it off. *Bob: Whatever. *Tim: Come on man, you have to try this purple potion. You never drink it before in your life. *Bob: Fine, i'll take it and give it a chance. *Gary: There you have it. *Bob: Good. *drink the purple potion* *Tim: How was it? *Gary: Do you like it? *Bob: *cover his mouth* *Tim: Quick! To the bathroom. (At the bathroom, Bob throws up on the toilet) *Bob: Ah, much better. Ah choo! *Tim: Oh no. *Gary: He doesn't feel good. (Bob went back to bed) *Bob: Ugggghhhhhh, i don't feel good. *Tim: Oh no, almost all of these potions don't work on him. *Gary: You be better in five days. It only take time to rest. *Bob: Five days?! I'm gonna die. *Tim: Trust me, you won't. *Gary: If there's only a way to get you better, then we'll tell Red again. *Bob: Go ahead and do it. I'm feeling in pain. *Tim: Okay. Let's go. (At Red's office) *Red: New looking office. Now i can plan my schemes to stop Tomas. *Tim: *open the door* Red, Red! *Red: What is it? *Gary: Things are not going well. *Tim: It has been a disaster. *Red: A disaster?! *Gary: Yes and we have failed. *Red: You brats! I thought these potions could work on him. Get out! All of you! *Tim: Fine. *Gary: We're outta here. *Red: Such a little gnorc baby. These two should have work again with Gnasty Gnorc. (Back at the bedroom) *Tim: I'm sorry Bob, but we tried. *Gary: We tried our best to get you better. *Bob: Awwwwwww. *Tim: It's okay. We alway try our best to make you feel better. Not like we make you feel better on a sick day. *Bob: That's boring. *Gary: We can find someone to help you to get you alot better. *Bob: Really? *Tim: Yes. I'm telling you. We're going to make you feel better. *Bob: Okay! Stop repeating the same things you just said. *Tim: Fine. Ripto can be trustful to help you get better. *Bob: Where to find Ripto? *Tim: Oh, we know the way. *Gary: Let's go Tim, we're going to his castle to find a secret cure. *Tim: See you in a little while. And clean your nose with the tissues we gave you. *Bob: I will. *Tim: You're gonna need it. *Gary: Let's go. *Bob: *go to sleep* (Tim and Gary leave the cave to head out to Chateau Ripto. Inside of Chateau Ripto in the throne room.) *Gulp: Ripto, can we get something to eat? *Ripto: No! You ate like an hour ago you fat dinosaur. *Gulp: Awww. *Crush: Boss, is there anything for us to do? *Ripto: Yes. You will have to do all the dirty work for me! *Crush: But we can't, why is that? *Ripto: Because i want the castle clean! *Gulp: Alright boss. *Crush: We'll do it. (The door is knocked) *Crush: Uh, someone is knocking on the door. *Ripto: Ooh, i smell guests on the fresh air. I'm going to open the door for them. *Gulp: Jeez, what is wrong with him? (Ripto open the door for the two gnorcs) *Ripto: Ah, hello fellow gnorcs. How may i help you? *Tim: Ripto, there is sonething we need to explain. *Ripto: Like what? *Gary: We come inside and we tell you the news. *Ripto: Okay, just come in. (Inside of Chateau Ripto) *Tim: Our friend Bob is sick and is there any way to get him to feel better? *Ripto: Oh sure. There's some potions to try out. Follow me. (At the potion room, almost all the potions are empty) *Ripto: What the? Who the hell drink them all? *Gulp: *burp* It was me. *Ripto: GULP! *Gulp: Uh, i am sorry. There was nothing to eat left. *Ripto: You dino maniac! How could you drink all the potions?! *Gulp: There was nothing to eat. *Crush: Of course you ate all the breakfast waffles and pancakes, liar. *Gulp: I'm really sorry. *Ripto: No sorry, but GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU! *Crush: But i didn't do anything. Why blame on me, but not him? *Ripto: GET OUT! *Crush: Fine boss. *Gulp: Okay. *Ripto: Good. Now where were we? *Gary: The question! *Ripto: Oh, the question. What kind of medicine do you want? *Tim: There need to be a better medicine. Is there any place we can get some medicine from? *Ripto: There are some worlds to go to. Follow me. (In the portal area) *Tim: Whoa. *Gary: Where are we? *Ripto: This is the portal area. Here are a list of worlds to go to. *Tim: Do you know where the Mushroom Kingdom is? They have this special kind of medicine from a clinic, *Ripto: Ooh. The Mushroom Kingdom is right there. Enter if you may. *Tim: Okay. *Gary: Thanks a lot. *Ripto: You're all welcome. (Tim and Gary enter the portal to the Mushroom Kingdom. Tim and Gary arrive at Toad Town.) *Tim: Wow. *Gary: Look at this place. *Tim: It's a town filled with mushroom heads. *Gary: I never seen that before in my life. *Tim: Where could the clinic be? *Gary: Ooh, it's right here. *Tim: Let's go. (At Toadley Clinic, in the line, Tim and Gary meet up on the waiting line) *Tim: Hi there. *Gary: We would like to buy a medicine for our sick friend. *Intern: Um, sorry. We can't afford buying medicine in front of the waiting line. You might need to go to a store to buy medicine for yourself. *Tim: What? *Gary: I thought we were in the right place. *Tim: Yeah. We just came from another dimension. *Gary: Ooh, i have a stomach ache. *Tim: Me too. *Intern: You have a stomach ache? *Tim: Yes. Can we go see Dr. Toadley right now? *Intern: Fine. Go see him right now. *Tim: Thanks a million. *Gary: Oh boy. *Birdley: Caw! *Intern: I wonder what's up with these guys. (At Dr. Toadley's room) *Tim: Hey, are you Dr. Toadley? *Dr. Toadley: Yes. I am Dr. Toadley. What brings you here? *Gary: You look like a fortune teller. I thought fortune tellers are ladies. *Dr. Toadley: I am no fortune teller. I am here to help with your grave illness. *Tim: Is there anything to do to create a powerful cure for our sick friend Bob? *Dr. Toadley: Yes. I will show you the ingredients. First, you use a liquid of water, then you use medicine, and last, the potions. *Gary: Wait a minute, you are talking in words. Can you come up with the rest ingredients of paper? *Dr. Toadley: We are not cooking! We're making a cure. Danger could come ahead very soon. The viruses are one for example. *Tim: I see your point. *Gary: Oh boy, i get it. *Dr. Toadley: Good. Now let's make the cure. (Tim, Gary and Dr. Toadley used the water, medicine and potions to create the cure in the pot) *Dr. Toadley: Okay, mix mix mix. *Tim: Let's do this. *use a big wooden spoon to mix the cure* *Gary: Wow. *Tim: It's pink. *Gary: And red. *Dr. Toadley: I see purple. *Tim: Purple like the dragon that we all hate the most. *Dr. Toadley: I see poison! *Tim: What? *Dr. Toadley: Oh, nothing. Keep mixing. *Gary: Come on, mix mix mix. *Tim: Oh boy, oh boy. This is going to be great. *Dr. Toadley: Now with magic! *use magic on the cure* *Gary: You're a magician as well? *Dr. Toadley: I used to be a magician on my good old childhood days. Elementary school times. *Gary: Okay, now add the evil mix to it. *Tim: With some danger potion. *Dr. Toadley: No, no! *Tim: *drop the purple danger potion to the cure* Oops, i did it. *Gary: Tim, why did you do that? *Tim: I don't know. I didn't hear the "no" from my ears. *Dr. Toadley: What that sound? *Tim: Uh oh. *Gary: It's happening. (The cure started to mix itself up) *Tim: Gah! What's happening? *Gary: It's mixing itself. *Dr. Toadley: Why would the cure mix itself up like a ghost?! (The cure transform to two arms and becomes a lizard-like monster) *Sick Monster: *roars* *Tim: Sick Monster! *Sick Monster: Imma eat this place up! *grab Tim* *Tim: Gary! *Gary: *punch the sick monster* You little monster! *Dr. Toadley: Abrahadabra! *use his magic powers to hit the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *drop Tim and roars* *Tim: Let's get outta here! *Gary: Run run run! *Dr. Toadley: We must get the people out of here! (Tim, Gary and Dr. Toadley warn the people about the sick monster) *Tim: Everyone, the sick monster is coming! It's a lizard-like bug type. Run, run! *Sick Monster: *roars* *Everyone: *panic and run* *Gary: Stand back you monster. *Sick Monster: I'll munch for food. *Intern: Oh no. Birdley, stop the monster. *Birdley: Caw! *peek on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Ow. Watch it bird brain! *hit Birdley with his hands* *Gary: Ooh, he has big long arms and hands. *Tim: That's what i'm telling you about. *Sick Monster: *roar and break the wall, roaring at the Toads and making them panic and run* *Tim: No! Not the people! *Gary: There is danger ahead. *Dr. Toadley: This is a big warning for everyone! We must do something. (The news is on with the Toad interviewer interviewing the town in chaos with the Sick Monster destroying the buildings) *Toad Interviewer: Breaking news! The town is under attack by a strange monster that came out of Dr. Toadley's Clinic! Make sure you evacuate to safety or the monster will get you! *get attacked by the monster* (The news shut off and back to Toad Town, the Sick Monster is grabbing the Toad interviewer) *Toad Interviewer: Help me! *Sick Monster: I smell lunch and mushroom. Mine! *Toad Interviewer: No no no. (A fireball hit the sick monster) *Sick Monster: Ow! Who hit me? *Mario: It's a me, Mario. *Sick Monster: Huh? *Luigi: Yahoooo! *land on ground* Ouch. *Mario: Luigi, you made it in time. *Luigi: Sorry, cleaning up the toilets is a lot of work. I hate being a plumber. *Sick Monster: Well well well. I smell meat. *Mario: Meat? What meat? *Sick Monster: *punch Mario to the tree* *Luigi: Hey! *thunder attack on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *roar* IDIOT! (Tim, Gary and Dr. Toadley sneak to the back of the building where the sick monster is fighting Luigi) *Dr. Toadley: There it is. *Tim: The sick monster is hurting the innocent green man. We gotta do something. *Gary: We must beat the monster up. *Dr. Toadley: Luigi...........Mario. *Mario: *get up and punch the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Ow! Watch it. *Mario: Hold it right here. *Luigi: Fire attack! *fire attack on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *roars* I MAKE YOU POISON! *spit poison juice on the floor* *Mario: Yuck! *Luigi: It smell like throw up. *Sick Monster: This town will become sickness. *spit out boogers on the buildings* *Tim: Eek! *Gary: Gross monster. *Dr. Toadley: Stop it! *magic sharp on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *look back at the other group* You again? *Dr. Toadley: You are going down. *Sick Monster: You dare to come back and face me? *Dr. Toadley: Yes. *Tim: Oh boy, it's the booger monster! *Sick Monster: You idiot! *jump and smash Tim* *Gary: Tim. *Luigi: Hey, what are the gnorcs doing out here? *Mario: Are they suppose to be with Gnasty Gnorc? *Sick Monster: *throw Tim to the tree* *Gary: *fear* Ahh! *run* *Sick Monster: *grab Gary* Lunch time. *Dr. Toadley: Don't hurt these innocent lives. *laser shot on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *roars and spit green goo at the whole town* *Mario: Not again. This is just like the paint incident at Isle Delfino! *Sick Monster: Come over here. *Tim: *get up and throw empty cans at the sick monster* Eat that! I was suppose to give this medicine to Bob! *Sick Monster: You want your friend? Too bad! *Gary: This is just like a scary movie! *Luigi: *thunder cut on the sick monster's hand* *Sick Monster: *his left hand is cut, roaring for pain* *Gary: *get off of the hand* Let's get outta here. *Tim: Wait, what about the cure? *Dr. Toadley: The cure must be inside. It's a ball. *Tim: A ball? *Sick Monster: *grow his hand and grow bigger* *Luigi: Uh oh. *Mario: This is not good. *Gary: I have a bad feeling about this. *Sick Monster: I smash town! *smash the buildings* *Luigi: Ahhhhhhhh! *run away* *Mario: Luigi, come back. *Luigi: I wanna leave this world now! *Mario: The world is not in danger, the town is in danger. *Tim: Stupid people these days. *throw a banana peel at the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Bananas? I hate bananas! *Tim: It's just a peeled one you dork. *Sick Monster: I'll crush you! *Tim: Oh no. *Gary: *throw a apple at the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Not another fruit. *Dr. Toadley: We need to destroy this virus right away. Freeze flame! *freeze and flame at the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *roar and flame at the buildings and freeze the buildings* *Luigi: The town. *Mario: It's in chaos again. *Luigi: I'm out of fear and i'm going to destroy the monster myself. *Mario: Let's a go. *Tim: *take the tree out and throw the tree at the sick monster* *Gary: *throw the whole trash can at the sick monster* You are a pile of garbage and cancer! *Sick Monster: These booger heads won't leave me alone! *Luigi: Thunder! *thunder strike at the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Ahh! It burns! *Mario: *fire blast on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *roars* *Luigi: Oh yeah. *Mario: We done well. *Dr. Toadley: Now it's time. *ice swirl on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *roar in pain* *Tim: Now we're getting the hang of the battle. *Gary: Cool. *Sick Monster: You won't take my veins off! *kick the gnorcs* *Tim: Ow. *Gary: Man, that's hurts. *Sick Monster: It's time for my lunch. *Luigi: *fire punch on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: *roar* *Mario: *ice blast on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Not that ice blast again. *Tim: Heya, you got something to say? *Sick Monster: No! *stom[ on the ground* *Dr. Toadley: Watch it. *Sick Monster: You can't tell me what to do, idiot. *Dr. Toadley: Don't call me a IDIOT! *fire blast on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Oh no! The fire. *Luigi: Thunder! *thunder strike on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: THE LIGHTNING! *Mario: Freeze time! *freeze on the sick monster* *Sick Monster: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *get frozen by the ice* *Dr. Toadley: Good riddance. *break the ice and found the cure ball* The cure has been found! *Tim: Wow, i never knew a magician could save our lives. *Gary: You did it. *Dr. Toadley: It's all perfect now. We did it together. *Luigi: Well well well, the town is in big hands of safety now. *Mario: But everything is a mess. *Dr. Toadley: Don't worry, i'll clean it up. *use his magic powers to clean the whole town up* (The entire Toad Town is clean as everyone head back to the town for a celebration) *Toad #1: You did it! *Toad #2: You saved us all! *Toad #3: Wowzers! *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: We got so many fans. *Tim: Ho ho ho. *Gary: We're heroes. *Dr. Toadley: Yes. Heroes indeed. *Toad Interviewer: Thank you guys for saving our town. That monster almost killed us all. *Peach: Mario! *give Mario a chocolate heart box* *Mario: Wow. *Luigi: It's all chocolatey. *Tim: Yum. *Gary: What about the cure? *Dr. Toadley: *give the cure to Gary* Keep it, for your sick friend. *Gary: Thank you very much. *Tim: We need to go back to our home. Does anyone know how to open up a portal? *Peach: Yes. I'll take you guys home where you belong. *Tim: Okay. *Gary: It's about time. *Dr. Toadley: Let's do this. (Princess Peach and Dr. Toadley used their magic to take Tim and Gary back to their world) *Peach: All better. *Dr. Toadley: They're all safe back home. *Mario: I knew these gnorcs would be friendly. *Luigi: Yeah. (Back at the cave lair, Tim and Gary made it back to the bedroom with the cure) *Bob: Ah choo! *Tim: Bob, we're back. *Bob: What is it? *Gary: It's the cure. *Bob: What kind of cure is this? *Gary: Eat it. You'll feel better. *Bob: It's too big. *Tim: It's medium. It's in the size of a fish bowl. *Bob: Uh oh, i don't think so. *Tim: Eat it. *Bob: No. *Tim: Gary. *Gary: Okay. *put the cure on Bob's mouth* *Bob: *swallow the cure and reheal* Hey, i don't feel anything. *Tim: What? *Bob: Nah, i'm not sick anymore. I'm all better! *Gary: Yes! *Tim: You're okay. *Bob: Thank you very much my friends. You all saved my life. We are together once again. *Tim: Yeah. Now we can train forever and stop the dragon once and for all. *Bob: I know. *Red: *open the door* Will you keep it down?! I have a few of my gnorcs training for the war. *Tim: We are not loud sir. *Bob: I'm better. Woo hoo. *Red: Whatever. *Bob: Can we go eat lunch now? *Red: What? Lunch is over. You guys shouldn't have been to the lunch room. *Tim: What? *Gary: Lunch is over? *Red: Sorry folks. Go to bed! *Tim: But it's like 2 or something. *Red: Go to bed! *slam the door* *Tim: I guess we all have to sleep early. *Gary: I hate sleeping early. *Bob: Me too. (Meanwhile at the Dragon Temple, Tomas is writing on the board for their next attack) *Tomas: All perfect. That what i needed to plan. *Nestor: Master Tomas. *Tomas: Ah, Nestor, what a relief. I didn't see you all the way from the Artisans. *Nestor: There's something i need to tell you about our greatest concerns. A new darkness is approaching our horizon. I feel like his evil plans are coming on his way back. *Tomas: Red, that what's he has been up to this morning. I need to tell the dragons to train for our next attack with Red and Gnasty Gnorc. *Nestor: We both know exactly what he will seek out when he arrives. Or i'll say......who. *Tomas: Oh no. It can't be Ripto. THE END Trivia *Bob is also the name of the newscaster in the first Spyro the Dragon game. **Gary is also the name of the penguin from Club Penguin, who appeared in the Crossover Omniverse Saga like the Club Penguin and Happy Feet stories. *This is the second Mario fanfiction that Mario and Luigi appears without Yoshi. The first being the Mario and Shantae crossover short Drag Situation. Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions Category:Shorts Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff